Atos Sombrios
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: Yukina visita Hiei, mas isso pode acabar mau. Resposta ao desafio da Talita Sagittarius e Kourin. HieiXYukina, contém cenas de violência.


**Yuyu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. **

**Atos Sombrios**

Tudo se encontrava na mais perfeita paz. Yusuke e Keiko tiveram lindos filhos, até Yukina casou com o Kuwabara! Mesmo sem o consentimento direto de Hiei. O youkai continuava em seu serviço no Makai, o governo de '' estava ótimo.

Hiei tirou umas férias no mundo dos humanos, e tudo indicava que seriam perfeitas. Poderia dormir à vontade, já que na condição de youkai ninguém o veria, logo não incomodaria também.

Ninguém chegava perto, exceto por Yukina.

A doce youkai gostava muito do Hiei, embora a mesma não soubesse da verdade, quando lhe disseram que o baixinho estava de férias, foi correndo visita-lo. Todo dia trazia presentes.

Hiei já não agüentava mais, aquela idiota todo dia estragava suas maravilhosas férias. Decidiu, então, mudar sua localização, achou na cidade um lugar perfeito! Um cemitério!

Seus olhos brilhavam diante de tal cena, uma enorme árvore no meio de um mar de lápides onde jaziam corpos frios e apodrecidos.

Um dia se passou desde então, um dia esplêndido! Logo pela manhã cavaram um buraco, Hiei observava a tudo. Depois vieram pessoas vestidas de preto, uns carregando um caixão negro, outras chorando. Então jogaram o corpo dentro do buraco, e puseram terra em cima. Um dos espectadores, de tanta tristeza e desespero desmaiou, aqueles gritos de sofrimento eram música para o Hiei. Em seu mais íntimo sentia prazer em ver o sofrimento das pessoas, embora não demonstrasse. Observava a tudo com sua inespressividade de sempre.

Suas férias estavam ótimas, de dia a angústia das pessoas, à noite o canto de lamentação das almas.

No entanto, Hiei sentia falta de alguma coisa, ou melhor, de alguém. Yuina não vinha lhe torrar a paciência.

OOoOoOoOoOo

O sol, morrendo lentamente, iluminava o cemitério com seus raios dourados. Ao redor da centenária árvore que mora ao centro do terreno fechavam as flores, tristes como a noite que viria. A sombra das lápides desenhava na grama várias cruzes. Uma vista formidável, entre o labirinto de corpos voavam livremente borboletas e pássaros.

- Você não pode entrar aqui, menina! – falou o guardião dos portões da morte

- Prometo não demorar muito.. Por favor, preciso entrar...

Ele fitou seus olhos preocupados da visitante, parecia estar sendo honesta, por fim, suspirou:

- Está bem, volto daqui a uma hora para fechar o portão.

- Obrigada!

Yukina adentrou o cemitério, era um lugar temebroso! Por ser uma youkai, pôde ver e ouvir as almas, em toda parte, caminhando, sentadas sobre seus túmulos.. e até mesmo atacando as pessoas que por ali passavam. Perguntou-se dezenas de vezes o que fazia ali, deveria estar em sua casa, junto com Kuwabara, mas sentia vontade de vê-lo.

Passou por entre os túmulos, por fim chegou à enorme árvore onde Hiei residia. A koori-me durante alguns minutos direcionou seu olhar ao youkai, estática. Ele, por fim, desceu, a encarou por alguns segundos, sacou sua espada, retirou abainha e apontou para a garota, fazendo jogar-se violentamente para o tronco desta mesma árvore. Por alguns milímetros seu pescoço não é perfurado...

- O que faz aqui? – Hiei pergunta em tom bastante seco

- ... Não sei...

- Por que está sempre me procurando?

- Também não sei.

Hiei lança-lhe um olhar mortal, direciona sua espada ao delicado rosto de Yukina e calmamente faz um corte em sua bochecha, corte esse profundo, seguido de sangue. Ela não muda sua expressão e não reclama da dor.

- Posso ser perigoso, sabia?

Ela continuava impassível. Já ele, pôs-se a tortura-la. Com a lâmina de sua espada, fez pequenos cortes em seu rosto e colo, todos sem muita pressa, a fim de lhe proporcionar uma dor maior.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Se é para ficar calada, vou arrancar sua língua.

Hiei já começava a se irritar com aquilo, e num gesto desmedido esbofeteia Yukina, que vira o rosto, mas continua muda, no segundo soco, seu penteado é desfeito. Ele novamente a ataca, agora com força, lançando a koori-me ao chão. Se aproxima dela, finca a espada no chão, abaixa-se de modo que possa ficar mais perto de Yukina. Com uma mão traz sua cabeça a uma distância mínima dele, aperta seu rosto com demasiada força.

- Por quê!

- A ... Alguma estranha força me atrai para perto de você...

Hiei tenta a jogar novamente ao chão, porém, Yukina revida segurando-o contra si, vão os dois ao chão. Ela aperta suas mãos contra a base de seu pescoço, suas unhas o perfuram, tirando sangue. Depois retira do bolso um canivete, tenta com toda sua força encrava-lo no peito de Hiei, mas este impede o ataque usando a própria mão.

- Não sabia que você era tão violenta... – ele a encara enquanto retira o canivete de seu corpo, havia perfurado sua mão completamente.

- Puf.. puf.. também sou uma youkai.

- Interessante... – lambe o sangue que jorrava de seu corpo, logo após a encara novamente, dessa vez mostrando um sorriso maligno.

Ainda com este sorriso caminha até ela, que tenta fugir. Dando passos para trás, para ao bater em um túmulo enorme. Hiei aperta seu pescoço, ela tenta se livrar arranhando seu braço.

- Então você quer me matar?

- Si.. sim!

- Estúpida! Sobrevivi a muitas lutas com seres mais fortes e perigosos que você. Acha mesmo que pode me matar com um mísero canivete?

- Urg...

- Se anseia tanto, lhe mostrarei o que é a morte... E com um bônus, o sofrimento!

Levou sua mão ao rosto da Youkai, com a intenção de esmagar sua cabeça, não previu que ela mordesse seus dedos. Irritado, a puxou pelo braço e jogou contra um engradado de ferro, pontiagudo, que cercava um memorial. Uma das pequenas lanças perfuraram seu ombro. Com dificuldade, levantou.

- Não.. não sei o que faço aqui.. Por que estou aqui, afinal! O que me atrai a você!

Reunindo todas as suas forças, vai até Hiei e lhe esbofeteia. O youkai rindo de mediocridade de Yukina a arrasta até uma sepultura próxima, a empurra para sobre a campa e rasga sua roupa. Avança sobre ela como um animal faminto.

- Então é isso, é isso que você quer? – fala Hiei, então tenta forçar um beijo, porém ela morde seus lábios com tamanha força que lhe tira o sangue.

- Solte-me!

O youkai tenta de todas as maneiras possuí-la, já ela tentava a todo custo fugir. Usando de mordidas, e tapas que deixava Hiei cada vez mais animado. Encontrou seu canivete que ele havia jogando longe. Pensou em mata-lo, mas seu corpo negou. Ao invés, usou a lâmina para cortar a roupa de seu próprio irmão, entregou-se ao que tanto desejava.

**Fim **

- Aqui está a resposta ao desafio da Talita Sagittarius e Kourin-sama, espero que apreciem:D


End file.
